


Storm

by zsadist7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsadist7/pseuds/zsadist7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem on Kira and Scott. The angst and feelings they're both going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Looking at a bolt of lightening  
Why do I wish it was frightening?  
The storm rages on overhead  
It feels like I’ve fallen off the deep end  
Wind whirls by, whipping hair into my face  
Whispering to me, “Make haste”  
Thunder booms in the background,  
Drowning out all sound  
Feeling only my heart beat  
It leads to a path where two roads meet  
Can’t see anything it feels like a dead end.  
The storm rages on overhead.


End file.
